


Into the Night

by CannibalKats



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalKats/pseuds/CannibalKats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders make a confession thinking Nevaeh to be asleep.  Post Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Justice has been bound within Anders. Eventually I get that typed and posted.

“I killed them.” Anders voice was quiet as he spoke the words to the darkness of their small room in Skyhold’s garden.

Nevaeh didn’t speak, didn’t know if she should, or if he needed her to. They lay on their narrow bed, Anders’ head resting on her stomach, his arms wrapped tightly around her thighs. The words hung heavy in the cool air, alive in their own way.

_I killed them._ She didn’t have to ask him who. The Warden’s had been on their minds as they prepared to leave the relative sanctuary of Skyhold. Wieshaupt or Amaranthine, either one a potential prison as far as Anders was concerned.

_You have to understand;_ Nathaniel had written to her, _there was chaos when you left. Orders came in from Orlais, Wieshaupt, Ansburg. Officers showed up, separated us, barked orders and left when the next arrived. No one wanted to deal with the politics of running Amaranthine. I wanted to be a good Warden. You have to understand._

She understood, she’d left abruptly, she thought her choice of successor would be respected. The former Arl’s heir, familiar and respected, he seemed like the perfect option. The stubborn Wardens had fought over the gifted Arling in her absence. In the chaos Rylock’s loyalist had sought their revenge against Anders.

The Weishaupt Wardens had taken his cat, the Ansburg wardens had recruited the Templars. Alone, and under constant scrutiny, suffering the abuse of the Templar-Recruits, Anders had given in to Justice. Anders had killed his abusers, killed the Warden’s with them. _Anders_. He placed the blame squarely on his own shoulders.

She didn’t question it. Together they’d examined his actions, he was more than willing to place a lot of the blame on the spirit’s shoulders but he’d always owned his actions.

“We were one, and working together,” he’d told a group of scholars. “And then it was, confusing, after a while, what he wanted and what I wanted.” Later that evening he’d told her “Karl was me.”

She ran her hands through his hair, kneading softly the skin at the base of his skull. He stiffened; he’d made his confession into the night, assuming that she’d been asleep.

“ _I_ killed _them_ ,” he said again, almost a challenge.

“One of us had to.” She whispered.

 

 


End file.
